Little Guns
by feathers and ash
Summary: WarxPepper for 1sentence at LJ.


**#01 - Motion**

They were in constant motion, teeth to throat, nails down backs, bodies fighting for dominance, and they never gave each other even a moment to breathe.

**#02 - Cool**

Her fingers were cool against her skin, like blades poised to stab; and her kisses were guns shoved into her mouth, waiting only for someone to pull the trigger.

** #03 - Young**

She was young, and mortal, and had _none_ of the violent splendour that War herself had -- but Pepper's eyes flashed, and War would wonder if she wasn't standing in the presence of an equal after all.

**#04 - Last**

She knew that she would be one of the last, be one of the _very_ last – but she also knew that that girl would be the only one she'd never forget.

**#05 - Wrong**

She supposed there couldn't be anything more wrong than fucking someone who would one day help to _end the world_, but War's fingernails scratching and tearing at her skin promised that she'd see to it Pepper at least went down happily.

**#06 - Gentle**

Their first time was anything but gentle, and they both came out of it with skin as red as their hair -- but they did come, again and again, and they grinned wildly despite it all.

**#07 - One**

She had been the muse behind countless battles, had _been_ countless battles, had been the scythe behind innumerable deaths; but yet one single girl was able to bring her to her knees.

**#08 - Thousand**

She had existed a thousand years, two thousand years, even longer; and she _still_ had never met anyone quite like this girl…had never met anyone so reminiscent of _herself_.

**#09 - King**

She belonged to the boy, to the son of her King; but War was _War_, and she would fight and take what was not hers.

**#10 - Learn**

War soon learned that Pepper fought most gloriously when pestered about her name.

**#11 - Blur**

The red hair was a blur between her legs, moving as she bobbed and licked and sucked and _bit_, and as her eyes began to glaze over, trying to watch only made her dizzy.

** #12 - Wait**

On some level, they both knew that they would face the other again, and they waited for the confrontation with an odd sort of violent contentment.

**#13 - Change**

War did not change, she endured millennia with the same brutal glee, but this girl was the sole _different_ thing that happened to her in more years than she could count.

**#14 - Command**

She commanded _armies_, and she was _obeyed_ -- but yet this single mortal utterly refused to bow to her, and nothing had ever driven War quite so insane.

**#15 - Hold**

War would pretend to hold her, but then rake her nails down her throat and pull viciously at her hair, and Pepper would bite all the skin she could reach in retaliation, and War thought then that maybe she was content.

**#16 - Need**

She needed nothing sans the destruction from her own hands, but she _enjoyed_ a nice distraction, and this girl was nothing but.

**#17 - Vision**

Sometimes, when she was close, her vision would cloud, and she would see her lover _differently_, see her start to _shift_ -- pale skin reflecting corpses, long red hair becoming an endless stream of blood -- and it terrified her that she always came anyway.

**#18 - Attention**

Pepper had a short attention span, and an even shorter temper, and the words "Fuck me _now_, you bitch," were not uncommon, and War wondered why she didn't simply strike her dead.

**#19 - Soul**

_I do not have a soul – I was not created for such whimsies as that – but perhaps I will steal yours, just to see if I can._

**#20 – Picture**

She was almost the picture of childish innocence, but War looked at her and a shiver ran down her spine, and somehow she knew that this one could rule with her as a queen.

**#21 - Fool**

She had silently called the little mortal a fool a thousand times, but she knew that she was the bigger fool after all, because she simply could not get her out of her head.

**#22 - Mad**

Her flat was a _mess_ and damn near _everything_ was broken, but when Adam raised his eyebrows at it all Pepper only shrugged and said, "Oh, we just got a little bit mad again."

**#23 - Child**

She was a mere child, but _something_ about her was much older, and War wondered if perhaps this girl possessed the soul that she herself lacked.

**#24 - Now**

She had faced her down when she was just a girl, and not only came out of it alive but _won_, and so she didn't see any reason why she should fear her now.

**#25 - Shadow**

She was a shadow over the very earth, something Pepper knew she could not get her hands around and destroy, but that didn't stop her from trying nightly.

**#26 - Goodbye**

_You cannot tell me goodbye, because I will exist till the end of the world and beyond, and I will haunt you for far longer than the rest of your days._

**#27 - Hide**

_You cannot hide from me; when you return I will face you down again, and you will meet me as a bloody equal._

**#28 - Fortune**

She supposed that in a twisted way, it was good fortune – if you were fucking a creature of death, wouldn't it be that much harder to fear?

**#29 - Safe**

Safety was an illusion that Pepper had discarded long ago, had discarded during some muzzy stretch of time when she was still a girl, and so she had no hesitations about stepping into this woman's arms.

**#30 - Ghost**

The ghost of a memory flitted around the back of Pepper's brain, and she vaguely recalled being young and small and looking up at a being who was _neither_…and being utterly certain that she could overtake her regardless.

**#31 - Book**

The Good Book warned people about Them, but it _didn't_ tell humans to watch out for them between their sheets, laughter sounding like gunshots as their fingers crept, fought, and _overtook_.

**#32 - Eye**

She was a fool, a pathetic, mortal, _helpless_ fool -- but War saw the fighting glint in her eyes, and she couldn't help but approve.

**#33 - Never**

What the hell, Pepper knew she'd never have been able to manage a normal relationship anyway.

**#34 - Sing**

The sounds she made reminded her of a sword, of the way the metal _sang_ as it clashed on metal and tore through flesh, and she shivered in both desperate want and paralysing fear.

**#35 - Sudden**

Whenever orgasm would strike, it was as if Pepper could suddenly hear far-away _bombs_ bursting inside her brain, and her lover licked her lips and _smiled_.

**#36 - Stop**

She would only be able to stop when time itself stopped, and so sometimes she needed a distraction, a bit of a reprieve – and she thought that perhaps this girl and the noises she made would do.

**#37 - Time**

Time held no import or interest for War, but eventually Pepper would yell, "That's it, you've fucked me for hours and that's bloody long enough!" and storm out of the room, and War would wonder if she hadn't overdone things after all.

**#38 - Wash**

After one particularly…interesting…go, Pepper had tried to go wash all the blood off of her skin, but War had pinned her fiercely to the bed and washed the blood off herself, with a languid scarlet tongue.

**#39 - Torn**

The sheets were shredded, Pepper's skin clothing and skin were torn, and yet she sat up in bed and stretched like a contented cat, grinning as though she hadn't been this satisfied in days.

**#40 - History**

Pepper didn't give a fuck that her lover (if a creature like that could be called by such a mundane term) was mentioned all through history books -- Pepper knew every single curve of her skin, every single noise she made, and she figured that made her educated enough.

**#41 - Power**

War constantly reminded her of what she was, that she was the one with all the power held in her hands – and then Pepper would just laugh and use her own hands to make her come, over and over, loving that single instant of _helplessness_ on her face.

**#42 - Bother**

She should have _been_ a bother, nothing but a worthless pest in her eyes – but yet, this girl was the only thing War wanted to bother _with_ at all.

**#43 - God**

"I'll teach you to see God and defy Him at the same time," the woman-_thing_ purred, in a voice that was somehow the far-off rumble of gunfire, and the sound of enemy tanks approaching, and the blatant promise of incredible sex all in one.

**#44 – Wall**

The wall between them was almost insurmountable – but what the hell, they both liked breaking things down.

**#45 - Naked**

Brian accidentally saw her naked once, after she began her trysts with War, and even he was appalled by the scratches all over her skin…and even moreso by the utterly Cheshire grin on her face when he inquired about them.

**#46 - Drive**

War knew that she drove the other girl mad, and oftentimes in not-so-pleasant ways, but she still was secretly impressed – most people, she simply drove _insane_.

**#47 - Harm**

"We all harm each other in the end," War murmured as she bit roughly at Pepper's ear, "so we may as well just enjoy it while we do."

**#48 - Precious**

Nothing about this girl was precious to her, _nothing_ was precious to her – except the thought of the blood pounding in her veins, and the harsh dull gleam of it when she finally brought it to the light.

**#49 - Hunger**

You couldn't love someone if you hungered for their demise; but War wanted to end her personally, wrap her own hands around that delicate, lickable throat, and see for _herself_ the life draining out of the girl's eyes -- and for someone like her, that was as close as to affection as you could come.

**#50 – Believe**

Pepper hadn't believed in all that Biblical bullshit at first; but when she looked in that woman's eyes, she _knew_ she could help destroy the world, and perhaps her as well.


End file.
